Ziranshizen
Overview The Nobugohito religion, Ziranshizen, a polytheistic religion with a heavy focus on natural spirits that exist within everything, such as homes, trees, mountains, and animals. Each of the deities is said to represent a different aspect of natural life. There are four main deities, each representing one of the four main elements, though there are several minor deities that represent smaller aspects of the elements. Priesthood Generally, many of the principles of Ziranshizen are taught through families in all classes of the empire. Much of the traditional worship takes place in the various monasteries throughout Nobugo. Monks of Ziranshizen are well known for their strict devotion to the faith, some even taking vows of silence in order to retain their balance, a vow in order to appease Kukikonqi. Practices Kukikonqi Known as the master of balance, Kukikonqi is the chief deity of air. He is depicted as an ancient, hunched man with a long beard. It is said that he interacts most out of the deities with humans, and was the one to grant the Nobugohito the gifts of writing and art. Those who follow Kukikonqi spend years attaining peace and balance within themselves, hoping to achieve true balance and attunement with the sky. Most monasteries are dedicated to Kukikonqi. Vassal Deities -''' '''Niaoren - Goddess of Birds - Depicted as a girl wearing feathers and traditional dress. Said to be a flighty, carefree young girl who plays with her creations, the birds. Kumokami - Master of Winds - A cranky old man, said to be Kukikonqi's right hand. He's said to create strong breezes when he's angry. Kazipa - Keeper of Clouds - A young boy and the brother of Niaoren, said to create clouds in childish whimsy and enjoyment for art. Setchidimian Said to have been the one to form Aevonhold, Setchidimian is widely regarded as the oldest deity. Depicted as an ancient, large tortoise, it is said that he is an ancient slumber, ever since creating the world and its people. Many believes that the world will one day die, and Setchidimian will return and make a new world with new inhabitants, and renew the cycle. Despite being in slumber, it is believed that Setchidimian still communes with his Vassal Deities, informing them of ways to continue to serve nature. Vassal Deities Shijong - Protector of Forests - Depicted as an ancient, bearded man with twigs and leaves growing instead of hair. He's said to create trees and forest animals due to an enjoyment for quiet and peace. Kasaishui The chief deity of fire, Kasaishui is said to be the mother of invention and ingenuity. Often prayed to at feasts and at the hearth and thanked for her gifts. She is depicted as a young woman in bright red, traditional garb. She is said to have gifted the Nobugohito the knowledge of gunpowder, and before that fire. Warriors pray to her before going into battle, asking her for the strength and endurance of her flames. Vassal Deities Wuqi-dashi - Blacksmith of the Gods - He supplies the deities with weapons, forged with godly magic. Depicted as a burly man, warriors of legend are said to have had weapons gifted from him. Only a weapon forged by Wuqi-dashi is supposedly strong enough to slay the strongest of foes. Mizuhuo The ancient sea dragon, Mizuhuo, is the chief deity of water. She is said to reside at the very bottom of the ocean. Most agree that Mizuhuo is to be credited with the gifts of cultivation and fishing, though she is also said to be very grumpy and have a distaste for humans, ever since her consort was slain by a glory-seeking Rongyu. Tsunamis, hurricanes, and earthquakes are said to be her ways of trying to destroy the Nobugohito. However, despite this, she is said to also have a soft spot for the broken and injured. This is why water magic allows one to heal, as it is channeling her affection to help the injured. Vassal Deities Heizhu - Lord of Crabs - Depicted as a giant crab with a human face, Heizhu is said to have a fierce hatred for humans. When Mizuhuo lost her consort, it was Heizhu who turned her grief into anger and hatred. Sects There are many monasteries throughout Nobugo and a majority of them follow various denominations of Ziranshizen. Though they generally follow similar principles, some of their ideals change per monastery. There are no officially supported 'sects' within the faith, though some specific monasteries have radical interpretations of the faith alone. Category:Religions